


Loving every breath of you

by KittieHill



Series: Fight til we fall [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Hearts, Death, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Music, OAP sex, Pregnancy, Retirementlock, good news, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final chapter of my epic story. </p>
<p>Retirementlock, OAP sexytimes and Grandchildren.</p>
<p>Again, as some of you know, i lost my Grandma last month so this story has been very painful to write, especially the last chapter. I hope you understand that it's an emotional subject and I've tried to do it to my best ability. </p>
<p>Rushing through the ages between 60 and about 75, although I've mainly guessed at ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the years passed Sherlock and John had their ups and downs; firstly the Holmes parents died within six months of one another. Gerald was the first go from a massive stroke whilst he was gardening soon followed by Violet who seemingly couldn’t live without her husband. Sherlock had a momentary set back through stress and found himself being sick and locking himself away for a week although John insisted it was more through shock and grief than a relapse. Mycroft kept a close eye on his brother but found that Sherlock was stronger and more robust than he had ever been before,

John was admitted into the hospital for surgery on his shoulder which had ceased to work due to scar tissue and the ruined muscle from his gunshot. Sherlock had fretted and worried along with their twenty year old twins who took shifts in the hospital to ensure that John was comfortable in his bed and not in too much pain. The doctor had been given a full shoulder replacement which required a lot of physiotherapy which annoyed him to no end; the memory of rehabilitation in the army came back to mind as he fought to maintain feeling in his shoulder once more.

When John returned home from hospital; Sherlock had a fall and broke his wrist. The detective had cursed and swore; resulting in Albert rushing him to A&E to have it reset and cast;

There were good moments however; Albert was close to finishing his degree at Oxford before continuing on to do his masters whilst Benjamin went out and found employment at a local building firm. Benjamin knew that he didn’t technically have to work, he and Albert were affluent enough to live quietly in the manor without having to contribute but Benjamin had inherited his father’s hard work ethic and enjoyed the heavy lifting job along with the friends he made on the site. He drank and partied hard whilst living with his girlfriend,

Benjamin was still infatuated with Lucy who had blossomed into a beautiful and graceful young woman who often popped over to the Holmes manor to check that Sherlock and John had everything they needed; especially when they were recovering from their injuries. Albert wasn’t seeing anybody ( _or so he said)_ however he was more secretive than his brother, preferring to keep all of his liaisons a closely guarded secret.

‘Dad?’ Benjamin smiled as he walked through into the living room where Sherlock lay with his head on John’s lap reading a forensic paper.

‘Hmm? Oh hiya love’ John smiled as he scooted Sherlock to sit up as Lucy followed Ben inside the room ‘you okay?’

‘Yeh… erm… we have something to tell you’ Benjamin whispered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously,

‘Go on…’ John mumbled, his stomach fluttering.

‘We’re er… getting married’ Ben flushed as he entwined his fingers with Lucy’s

‘Oh son!’ John shouted and rushed over to give him a hug before kissing Lucy on the cheek ‘I’m so happy’

Sherlock looked between Ben and Lucy before squinting ‘and…’

‘And nothing’ Ben insisted staring at his other father ‘just that’

‘Oh’ Sherlock mumbled before glancing back at Lucy and seemingly deducing something ‘I see’

‘No. Dad, don’t’ Benjamin begged

‘Not a word’ Sherlock promised with a nod and grabbed his son tightly ‘Congratulations… on your engagement’

* * *

 

Three months past with little or no drama as Sherlock and John recovered from their injuries;

**Let’s have lunch. All of us – BHW**

**At home or would you prefer to go out? – JW**

**Out, you can’t cook with your shoulder and I want uncle Myc and Greg to be there too – BHW**

**Text your brother and see if he’s free – JW**

**He is, and he’s bringing his date – BHW**

**Oh lovely! Let me know time and date for me and your father – JW**

Sherlock and John waited outside for Mycroft’s sleek black car to pull up before climbing in beside Greg and Myc, they smiled and said their hello’s as the driver took them to the address of the restaurant where the twins were waiting. Mycroft thanked his driver and advised that he would call when he was finished and climbed from the car, resting heavily on his cane for support on his gout ridden ankle.

‘You’re getting old’ Sherlock smiled as he walked beside John,

‘Speak for yourself’ Mycroft replied with a snarl

Greg rolled his eyes and opened the door to let the three invalids through with only a small comment on disabled discount rates before being nudged by Mycroft’s cane,

‘Dads’ Benjamin grinned ‘uncles’

‘Hello Benny’ Greg smiled pulling him in for a hug ‘how are you?’

‘Fine, really good’ Ben nodded,

‘You look well’ Greg commented looking at the strong muscles bulging from Benjamin’s shirt.

‘You do too’ Ben smiled ‘You remember Lucy’

‘Oh course’ Mycroft smiled as he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek ‘charmed’

‘Such gentlemen’ Lucy swooned a little ‘I’m not used to it’

‘Wait until he’s had gin, he’ll be crying and telling you all his secrets’ Greg laughed,

‘Is Albie not here yet?’ Sherlock asked as he was offered a seat to rest his tired legs. His osteoporosis and arthritis caused his joints to ache terribly,

‘Not yet, he said they might be late’ Benjamin smiled.

‘You said he was bringing his date?’ John asked as he walked over with a tray of drinks,

‘Yeah they’ve been seeing each other for a while’ Benjamin smiled ‘He seems smitten’

The group took their seats at the table and continued chatting and drinking as they awaited Albert’s arrival.

* * *

 

‘Here he is’ Benjamin smiled as he stood up, ‘hey baby bro’

‘You’re 2 minutes older than me’ Albert rolled his eyes before putting a hand on each of his father’s shoulders, ‘dads, I’d like you to meet someone’

The two parents turned around and were momentarily taken aback as Albert’s date nodded and held out a hand to shake,

‘Sherlock Holmes, John Watson. This is my partner Derek Harrison’ Albert blushed,

‘Hi’ both men shook the man’s outstretched hand before Albert introduced him to Mycroft and Greg.

‘Wow, don’t I feel the odd one out’ Benjamin joked ‘I’m the one with the freaky relationship’

* * *

 

The men ordered their food and sat eating happily, chatting between themselves as they spoke to Derek and introduced him to the family. Albert relaxed and stopped being tense as Derek stroked his leg softly whilst they talked to the Holmes brood,

‘There was a reason we came out’ Albert smiled ‘You had an announcement brother mine?’ Albert smiled using Mycroft and Sherlock’s usual greeting.

‘Erm… yeah we both do’ Benjamin looked at Lucy before standing and handing a card to Sherlock and John who opened it together, gasping as a small scan picture fell out.

‘Hello Grandad’s’ Benjamin smiled and looked at John who was fighting back tears, blinking between his son and the scan picture.

‘Oh congratulations’ Greg and Mycroft smiled at the same time ‘I’m so happy for you both’

‘We wanted to wait until the first scan. Lucy’s superstitious’ Ben laughed ‘so sorry I kept you waiting although I think dad knew’ he looked at Sherlock who looked away quickly, attempting innocence with a grin.

Sherlock looked at John who was opening and closing his mouth like a guppy fish, the detective entwined their hands and smiled, pressing his head to John’s own ‘Grandad’

‘Say something’ Lucy whispered ‘please?’

‘I—I can’t… I mean… I just’ John stammered before rubbing his eyes and sobbing happily ‘I’m going to be a Grandad’

* * *

 

The family finished their meal and retired back to the Holmes-Watson house for celebratory drinks ( _and orange juice for Lucy)._ Mycroft ordered his driver to pick up the best champagne he could find at the late hour and pulled out some of his favourite Cuban cigars from the holder in the car; John and Sherlock walked into the house and started the fire roaring as Albert, Lucy and Benjamin returned in a separate car. Derek had had to return to his own home due to an early shift the next morning,

‘To the baby’ the family toasted as they all gave Lucy a kiss and shook Ben’s hand.

Lucy and John stayed in the lounge chatting as the other’s left to smoke cigars on the driveway; John moved closer to Lucy and took her hand in his ‘thank you’

‘To be honest, it wasn’t planned’ Lucy blushed ‘but it was a happy mistake’

‘Very much so’ John nodded before turning into his doctor persona ‘how are you feeling?’

‘I’ve been nauseous and dizzy but I’m okay’ Lucy grinned ‘I’m happy. I can feel it fluttering in my tummy’

‘Do you know the sex yet?’ John asked,

‘Not yet’ Lucy shook her head ‘but I hope it’s a girl. The Holmes-Watson family is a boy’s club. We need some girls’

John barked a laugh and nodded ‘agreed’

‘I’m exhausted, do you mind if I stay over?’ Lucy asked nervously ‘I don’t want to drive in the dark’

‘No, no of course not. Stay over all you like’ John smiled ‘Help yourself, do you need anything?’

Lucy shook her head and kissed John’s cheek ‘Thank you. I’m glad I could see your smile’

* * *

 

John, Sherlock and Albert stayed up late into the night just enjoying each other’s company and talking well into the early morning,

‘So… Derek?’ John smiled ‘he seems nice’

‘He is’ Albert blushed.

‘Not that it matters but… you’re gay?’ John asked carefully.

‘I don’t… I don’t know’ Albert flushed red and mussed his hair ‘I just like who I like, I don’t really think about their gender, just what they’re like’

John nodded ‘I understand. I never told you that your dad is the only man I’ve ever been with’ he blushed slightly ‘I’d always dated women before him’

‘I didn’t know that’ Albert said slightly shocked ‘you never said’

‘I didn’t think you’d be interested in my sex life’ John laughed,

‘So our mum…was she?’ Albert trailed off

‘Stacey? No. She was a donor. We have her information if you wanted to look her up’ John replied ‘none of my relationships worked and I couldn’t understand why, then I realised it was because I was in love with my devilishly handsome flatmate’

John smiled as he looked over at Sherlock ‘So long as he makes you happy and looks after you, the gender doesn’t matter’

Albert rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh ‘yes dad’

Sherlock had been sitting quietly since they had returned from the restaurant ‘You okay?’ John asked concerned,

‘Hmm?’ Sherlock mumbled ‘oh yes, fine’

John narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly ‘okay’

* * *

 

Sherlock and John retired to bed and cuddled under the covers as they kissed,

‘Open up love, what’s wrong?’ John asked nuzzling into Sherlock’s neck.

‘I just… I feel overwhelmed’ Sherlock admitted ‘I never expected to be loved and then I met you, I didn’t expect to be a parent and was blessed with the twins and now I’m going to be a grandpa… I just… I don’t feel worthy’

‘Oh love’ John soothed ‘You’re very worthy’

‘There are thousands of people out there who would love to be parents but can’t be. I’m a reformed drug addict with a habit of anxiety induced eating disorders and sociopathic tendencies’ Sherlock whispered sadly ‘I don’t deserve this happiness’

John grumbled and sat up pulling Sherlock with him ‘That’s bullshit and you know it’

‘I just can’t believe this is my life’ Sherlock laughed slightly ‘it’s ridiculous’

‘You’re ridiculous’ John laughed ‘now, would you like to have sex with me my beautiful old man?’

‘Cheeky git’ Sherlock replied,

The two men still had a regular sex life; their bodies still reacting like men half their age whereas their joints and muscles couldn’t quite keep up with their frequent erections. They had discovered certain positions in which lovemaking could be achieved without pain or injury;

John turned onto his good shoulder and lifted his leg in front as Sherlock wrapped himself behind; kissing and licking down John’s neck and shoulder blades, tracing the star shaped scar ( _which was still visible beneath the new scars)_ with his tongue. John groaned happily and rubbed his backside against Sherlock’s cock which had begun to harden between his cheeks.

‘Mmmmm’ John groaned ‘come on’

‘Impatient sod’ Sherlock mumbled as he reached carefully for the pump bottle of lubricant and put some onto his hands, pushing his finger against John’s hole and rubbing around it until he relaxed enough to take the digit inside. John mewled happily as he felt Sherlock’s long finger probe his entrance and stroke his prostate before he quickly added a second and worked John open; John moved back and forth, thrusting himself onto Sherlock’s fingers until the detective slapped his hip playfully ‘stop that’

‘Feels good’ John moaned ‘Need you now’

‘Are you ready?’ Sherlock asked as he worked a third inside the still tight hole,

‘God yes’ John croaked as Sherlock removed his fingers and added more lube onto his erection, pressing it to John’s hole and slowly inserting the tip, feeling the doctor twitch and clench around him. Sherlock felt the wet velvet heat around his prick as John keened and mewled happily,

‘Shh we have company’ Sherlock laughed as he turned and grabbed a rolled up pair of socks from his index and placed them into John’s mouth ‘you noisy man’

‘theels gwood’ John mumbled through the makeshift gag as Sherlock started a steady rhythm pushing in and out until he found the right spot to make John see stars and cry out behind his fabric gag.

‘Mmmmm just there?’ Sherlock asked as he worked his hips harder and faster, careful not to overdo it whilst he worked a hand around John’s waist and gripped the hard and leaking cock which bobbed against John’s stomach.

‘Mmmmphhhh’ John groaned, his eyes rolling back as he thrust back onto Sherlock’s prick, rolling his hips for more friction as Sherlock worked his cock and prostate with devastating effectiveness. John could feel his orgasm building already, radiating from his lower abdomen and spine as he groaned and whined.

‘John’ Sherlock whispered, his voice a whisper against the back of John’s head, moving his hair softly as Sherlock mumbled his name again and again as he flicked his wrist.

‘FUUUUUUCCCCK’ John swore, the gag falling from his mouth as he clenched painfully tight around Sherlock and shuddered through his orgasm, spurts of liquid covering the bedding and Sherlock’s fist as he rocked and bucked into John’s arse.

‘Yes, Sherlock’ John groaned as he felt Sherlock freeze and spill inside him with a soft groan.

The two men stayed joined until Sherlock’s softening prick fell from John’s body; the detective wrapped his arms around his soulmate and held him tight ‘I love you John’

‘I love you too’ John smiled as he nuzzled the back of his head into Sherlock’s chest ‘Goodnight love’

‘Night John’

* * *

 

John awoke alone in bed which wasn’t unusual; he stretched and winced at the ache in his bum before trotting to the bathroom and showering until he felt normal. He smiled as his cock made itself known and hardened for attention; he quickly stroked himself to completion before washing his hair and climbing out. He dressed for the day and went downstairs to where he could smell bacon frying and fresh coffee,

‘Morning love’ he smiled as he saw Sherlock frying.

‘Hello John’ Sherlock grinned, turning to kiss John on the cheek,

‘Something smells good’ Benjamin said as he walked downstairs in just pyjama bottoms ‘can I get some coffee?’

‘Course’ John nodded ‘How’s Lucy?’

‘The smell is making her feel sick’ Benjamin frowned ‘but she’s okay’

‘I didn’t even think’ Sherlock gasped as he attempted to open the windows.

‘Don’t worry dad’ Ben smiled putting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder ‘she’s fine’

‘Did you sleep alright?’ John asked as he opened the morning paper and took a sip of his coffee.

‘Eventually’ Benjamin mumbled ‘honestly, you two. At your age? Shouldn’t it have gone dusty down there or something?’

Sherlock blushed and cringed as John barked a laughed ‘Shit, I guess you heard us then?’

‘I’d be surprised if half of Norfolk didn’t hear you’ Benjamin grumbled

‘Sorry’ John flushed

Benjamin shrugged and padded back upstairs with his coffee ‘no problems. It’s sweet really, a couple of old buggers like you’

‘Oh sod off you youthful git’ John laughed ‘you’ll be like us one day’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more... prepare yourself for the chapter after this one... seriously.

‘Do you know who that is?’ John asked the toddler bouncing on his knee as he looked down at photographs taken from his and Sherlock’s cases and media appearances,

‘Dandaddd’ the little girl smiled as she looked up with a toothy grin,

‘That’s right’ John laughed ‘that’s Grandad’

‘And pappy’ the girl pointed to Sherlock ‘Pappy hat’

John chuckled ‘Yes, Pappy is wearing his deerstalker hat’

John loved his granddaughter Madeline to death; the little girl was perfect in absolutely every way, her mannerisms a perfect mixture of Lucy and Benjamin until she had a temper tantrum, then, she turned into a mini Sherlock. She would stamp her feet and shake her curls with a huge pout as she extended her finger and shouted ‘Nono! Hush’

‘Shall we go and find Pappy?’ John asked her as he took her hand ‘I think he’s outside with your mummy’

‘Mummy and baby’ Madeline nodded ‘in her tummy’

‘That’s right. Mummy has a baby in her tummy’ John smiled ‘do you want it to be a boy or a girl?’

‘A puppy’ Madeline nodded as she toddled beside John ‘I want a puppy’

‘Fair enough’ John laughed as he opened the backdoors into the garden.

* * *

 

Sherlock sat in his wheelchair looking out over the fields with a sense of longing; he missed the hours he used to spend wandering aimlessly with John and the twins around their land. He relied on his memories for much of his exploring now as his body gradually gave up on him due to the brittle bones which had plagued him for years.

‘Papppppy’ Madeline grinned as she held her arms up for a cuddle. Sherlock nodded at John who picked the little girl up and placed her over Sherlock’s blanketed knees.

‘Hello poppet’ Sherlock smiled as he kissed her forehead ‘have you been a good girl for Grandad?’

‘Yup’ she smiled as she fiddled with Sherlock’s almost completely grey curls ‘Looking at pic-tures’ she laughed.

‘Did you see my silly hat?’ Sherlock asked, nuzzling his nose into her cheek and inhaling the scent of his darling Grandchild.

‘Yup’ she nodded, her curls bouncing.

‘Can you remember what Pappy used to do?’ Sherlock asked as Madeline began to mess with Sherlock’s shirt button.

‘tective’ she nodded ‘catching naughty boys’

‘And naughty girls’ Sherlock insisted.

‘Not me. I’m good’ Madeline nodded.

‘Of course’ Sherlock smiled, ‘My good little girl’

Lucy winced and attempted to pull herself and her heavily pregnant belly up from her seat ‘bloody baby. Keeps playing with my bladder I’m sure’

John laughed and remembered Stacey saying the same thing about the twins twenty five years before.

Lucy waddled to the toilet before returning with a grin ‘I meant to ask, how’s Albert?’

‘Oh’ John grimaced ‘He’s moved back in’

‘It’s totally over then?’ Lucy asked sadly ‘him and Derek seemed so good together’

‘I think the travelling thing was the decider really’ John continued ‘Derek wanted to go to India whilst Albert was concentrating on his PHD. I think it was the final straw’

‘Poor Albert’ Lucy frowned,

‘Poor me what?’ Albert asked as he walked out to the garden and grabbed Madeline, throwing her above his head and blowing a raspberry on her tummy ‘My darling Maddy Moo! I’ve missed you’

‘I heard about you and Derek’ Lucy said softly ‘I’m sorry’

Albert shrugged off the comment ‘It’s alright. Suppose it’s for the best really’

Lucy watched as Albert put Madeline on his shoulders and marched around the garden pretending to drop her whilst he made silly noises. Madeline squealed happily until she was giggling and kicking her feet against Albert’s chest,

‘How are you feeling love?’ John asked Sherlock,

‘I’m fine’ Sherlock grinned ‘Mycroft sent me a new case’

‘Another one?’ John groaned ‘what’s this one?’

‘Simple locked door mystery’ Sherlock shrugged ‘got most of it figured out, just need one more piece’

‘We can work on it tonight if you like?’ John asked as Sherlock nodded and continued to watch his son and Granddaughter frolic on the grass.

* * *

 

John’s phone rang as they were mid-case; hopped up on adrenalin and caffeine as they worked through the puzzle and attempted to solve it together. He noticed Ben’s name and answered with a cheerful hello,

‘Don’t panic, but Lucy’s gone into labour’ Ben said down the phone ‘everything’s fine so far’

‘Good, okay, let me know’ John ordered ‘if you need me, call’

‘Will do. Love ya’ Ben said as he hung up to return to his swearing wife who was angrily screeching down the phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sob sniffle*
> 
> The songs are linked, it's worth listening to whilst reading. I think it adds a certain something.

_‘Shhhh love, it’s okay. Just go to sleep’ John sobbed quietly against Sherlock’s chest ‘I love you so much my love, you’re my everything and I will love you forever but you just need to go to sleep and go. I’ll be okay, the boys and kids will be okay. We love you’_

_Sherlock opened his eyes and gazed at his lover clearly with sparkling green-blue eyes full of tears as he blinked and smiled,_

_‘John’ he whispered, ‘I… I love you’_

_John wailed as he threw himself against Sherlock’s chest and cuddled him tightly ‘I love you, I love you so much, I don’t want you to leave me but just go to sleep Sherlock, I love you’_

_Sherlock closed his eyes and opened them again as he looked at John before his eyelashes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed to almost nothing. John measured each breath and heartbeat under his fingers as he felt the life drain from his soulmate._

_‘Goodnight love’ John whispered as he kissed Sherlock’s head and his lips ‘Goodnight’_

* * *

 

**Earlier that day:**

‘Ben is bringing the kids around at 1’ John smiled as he pushed Sherlock along the passageway in his wheelchair ‘and Mycroft and Greg should be here about three’

‘Why are we doing this again?’ Sherlock groaned,

‘Because we’ve been together thirty years’ John replied with a laugh ‘and they want to celebrate the fact I haven’t murdered you in your sleep’

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes ‘so dramatic John Watson’

‘Hush’ John warned ‘Molly will be here after she finishes work. She hasn’t got the kids this weekend so it’ll just be her’

‘Will there at least be cake?’ Sherlock grumbled playfully ‘and those delightful little sandwiches?’

‘Yes love’ John laughed ‘both of those’

* * *

 

Albert and Benjamin had decorated the back garden with streamers and balloons as well as pictures of Sherlock and John throughout their life. Photos of them from police reports sat alongside family portraits and candid pictures taken by them as the children grew older, showing the ravages of time from robust young men to wrinkled pensioners who still looked passionately in love.

‘It looks good’ Sherlock admitted ‘Wow, look at how handsome we were’

‘You’re still handsome’ John said nuzzling Sherlock’s neck with his nose and peppering him with soft kisses ‘I bloody love you Sherlock Holmes’

‘And I you John Watson’ Sherlock smiled as he allowed John to nibble on his earlobe.

‘Dads please!’ Albert grimaced playfully from the doorway ‘Inside or not at all! This is a family area’

‘It’s my bloody area’ John grumbled ‘It’s not like we had anything out!’

‘Still’ Albert complained as walked out into the garden.

Both parents rolled their eyes and smiled.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing; music played around the garden including some of the recorded compositions which Sherlock had composed years before when he could still play; his joints had stopped him playing for such a long time that he felt momentarily emotional as he heard himself play again. John held his hand tightly as three year old Thomas and five year old Madeline ran around the garden chasing one another and giggling wildly. Benjamin and Lucy sat chatting to Mycroft who had retired from his governmental role into a small cottage in Sussex with Greg and was finally enjoying himself although at first he hadn’t been sure of what to do with all of his spare time.

Sherlock felt himself becoming disorientated and dizzy; gripping John’s hand he pulled him down and whispered that he felt unwell causing the doctor to immediately check him over. John noticed that Sherlock’s pupils were not reacting to stimulus and began to worry as he took his lovers pulse and found it worryingly fast,

Albert, Ben and Lucy turned to look as John began to panic; the doctor turned to Mycroft with utter dread in his face as he paled and took Sherlock’s pulse again,

‘He… he isn’t well’ John cried ‘We need to take him inside’

Mycroft moved to help before being stopped by Greg who allowed Ben and Albert to do the heavy lifting considering Mycroft was almost 80 years old. Ben and Albert hushed Sherlock carefully and pushed the chair back inside and transferred their tiny father into the adjusted bedroom where he and John had been staying downstairs,

‘Gave us a scare there’ Albert smiled stroking Sherlock’s hair ‘daft old sod’

Sherlock smiled weakly and attempted to hold the boy’s hands but found he was too weak.

Mycroft and Greg followed into the bedroom along with John, who pushed past to sit beside his lover on the mattress,

‘You okay love?’ John smiled down watching Sherlock shake his head softly.

‘You’ll be fine, you’ll be okay’ John repeated over and over attempting to convince himself.

* * *

 

‘John’ Mycroft whispered, choked with emotion ‘You know it’s time’

‘No. No I won’t allow it’ John insisted ‘He can’t leave me’

Greg looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip to stop tears flooding his cheeks as he held Mycroft’s hand tightly.

‘I won’t put him in a hospital’ John insisted angrily ‘if he’s going to die, he’ll die here. With me’

Mycroft nodded sadly and turned to look at Sherlock’s pale face in the bedroom ‘may I have a moment alone with him?’

The rest of the family filed out as Mycroft took a seat beside his baby brother who looked so small and vulnerable in the huge white covered bed,

‘Lockie?’ Mycroft whispered ‘can you hear me?’

Sherlock nodded his head but kept his eyes closed as he listened to his brother’s voice,

‘I just wanted you to know I love you’ Mycroft choked ‘no matter what happened, what we did or said to one another, I always adored you baby brother’

Mycroft swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched a single tear trail down Sherlock’s cheek as Sherlock reached for Mycroft’s hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could muster ‘Myc’

Mycroft choked out a sob and laid his head over Sherlock’s chest; remembering each moment that he had spent with his brother. The good and the bad, the times that they had laughed and loved and the times that Sherlock had ranted and raved.

‘Sweet dreams brother mine’ Mycroft whispered as he kissed Sherlock’s head and dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief.

* * *

 

Greg entered after Mycroft and spoke his feelings towards the detective; telling him how privileged he was to know the man, how proud he was to be his brother in law and friend and how he would look after the twins. His voice broke to a squeak as he insisted he would care for John and the babies the way Sherlock would want, watching as Sherlock began to cry softly in his bed.

Mycroft and Greg left soon after; Mycroft insisted he couldn’t and wouldn’t watch Sherlock die. The pair climbed into Mycroft’s chauffeur driven car and drove back to their cottage.

The twins entered next; one at a time they praised their father for their upbringing, for him always loving them and caring about them. For bringing them up in a way that they wanted to raise their own children; Albert broke down as he stroked his dad’s cheek and whispered goodbye before fleeing the house in hysterical tears.

Benjamin allowed the children to come and say goodnight to Pappy whilst Lucy kissed his cheek and then took the children to allow Ben some alone time with his dad. The young man promised to be a good dad, to take care of John, Mycroft and Greg and to raise the children correctly. He stroked back his father’s hair and kissed him sweetly before leaving the room and hugging John tightly who sat dumbstruck on the edge of the staircase,

‘Are you going to be alright?’ Benjamin asked,

‘Yeah, I just… I need an hour with him’ John asked softly ‘Find Albert and come back’

Benjamin nodded and shepherded the children and Lucy into the car before going to look for Albert.

John steeled himself and entered their bedroom, curling up alongside Sherlock’s warm body and wrapping his arms around his lover’s body.

* * *

 

John whispered sweet nothing’s into Sherlock’s ear as he cuddled him; he talked about their first meeting, the cabbie case and Anderson ( _who was long since dead, died of a heart attack during kinky sex with Sally),_ he talked about Evelyn and Mrs Hudson, about Sherlock’s parents and their home. He talked about Victor and how much he loved Sherlock’s bravery and spirit,

He stopped when he realised that music was still playing in the garden and he recognised the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbUfDXrWgbs). John remembered Sherlock calling him in to listen to the perfectly written lyrics which spelled our their devotion to one another;

‘Do you hear it?’ he asked Sherlock ‘can you hear the song?’

Sherlock nodded and John watched as two tears trailed from his eyes down to his neck crease as John whispered along with the lyrics,

 _If I should die this very moment_  
_I wouldn't fear_  
_for I've never known completeness_  
 _like being here_  
 _wrapped in the warmth of you_  
 _loving every breath of you_  


‘Do you remember?’ John whispered, his own tears streaming down his face

Sherlock nodded again, trying desperately to grip John’s hand tighter.

‘Don’t be afraid Sherlock’ John cried, ‘I love you’

‘John’ Sherlock mumbled, as he pursed his lips for a kiss. John laughed and lowered his head to place a tear soaked kiss on those perfect bow shaped lips ‘demanding git’

Sherlock huffed a laugh which quickly turned into a wheeze as he attempted to catch his breath,

‘Shhhh love, it’s okay. Just go to sleep’ John sobbed quietly against Sherlock’s chest ‘I love you so much my love, you’re my everything and I will love you forever but you just need to go to sleep and go. I’ll be okay, the boys and kids will be okay. We love you’

Sherlock opened his eyes and gazed at his lover clearly with sparkling green-blue eyes full of tears as he blinked and smiled,

‘John’ he whispered, ‘I… I love you’

John wailed as he threw himself against Sherlock’s chest and cuddled him tightly ‘I love you, I love you so much, I don’t want you to leave me but just go to sleep Sherlock, I love you’

Sherlock closed his eyes and opened them again as he looked at John before his eyelashes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed to almost nothing. John measured each breath and heartbeat under his fingers as he felt the life drain from his soulmate.

‘Goodnight love’ John whispered as he kissed Sherlock’s head and his lips ‘Goodnight’

##

‘woohoo!’ Molly shouted as she entered the front door ‘anybody home?’

She could hear the sound of [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yFLa40DyUE) playing in the garden as she entered with a smile expecting to find her adopted family laughing and joking. She opened the doors and looked around as the place was empty,

‘Hello?’ she called out ‘Sherlock? John?’

There was no answer as she walked through the house; leaving the ornate photo album she had bought them as a gift on the worktop and wandered towards the living room which had been converted into a makeshift bedroom for Sherlock and John rather than carry Sherlock up and down the stairs.

‘There you are’ Molly grinned as she walked towards the men ‘Honestly, didn’t you hear me?’

Neither man answered as she got closer; something was wrong.

Looking down at both men she gasped and held her hands to her mouth as she realised the situation; she checked for pulses but found none on either man, Sherlock was slightly cold to the touch but John was still warm.

‘Oh no’ Molly whispered emotionally ‘oh god’

Realising that she would need to clean the men up before the twins arrived she immediately set about clearing up any mess from the bodies of her closest friends; she styled both of their hair, chatting to them mindlessly as she did. She opened the bay window curtains wide and let in the sunshine whilst opening the window ( _an old fashioned superstition. It allowed the spirits to leave the room into the outside)_ and tidying away any other bits and pieces.

‘Well, I think that’s good enough’ she smiled as she kissed both men softly.

Pulling out her phone she dialled Benjamin and told them to return immediately.

* * *

_Sherlock could never remember the stars being as bright as they were outside of Baker Street; he stood at the windowsill of Baker Street with his violin in his arms as he watched the stars twinkle above and the huge pearly moon smile down on him. He listened to the sound of Mrs Hudson below cooking and humming to herself and heard the twins playing softly together in their bedroom as he played a familiar tune and watched John return into the house and pull him into a kiss._

_‘We have a case’ Sherlock grinned happily ‘could be dangerous, care to join me?’_

_John smiled at his handsome and energetic lover ‘Oh, God yes’_

_Sherlock smiled as he reached for his belstaff pulling it on and flouncing down the stairs into his London, rushing across rooftops and spending time with his beloved,_

_His John Watson, his blogger, his doctor, his everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left their deaths vague as I physically couldn't write anymore. I was too emotional and fried so i hope it doesn't ruin the story not to have too much detail 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for every comment and kudos. It means the world to me.


End file.
